


Wish I May, Wish I Might

by ireadhpinenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadhpinenochian/pseuds/ireadhpinenochian
Summary: Alone on a camping trip he was supposed to be on with his brother, Dean makes a wish on a star - a star that then falls right out of the sky and crashes next to his campsite. Turns out stars look just like people (or the other way around, if you want to believe Castiel), and granting wishes is what keeps them going. And with Cas by his side, Dean is definitely starting to feel like all of his wishes have been granted. But Cas is a star, and falling wasn’t supposed to be in his job description. So what happens when a star who is used to granting wishes, starts wishing for something of his own?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Dean was having a great time camping even if he was by himself. He didn’t need his little brother to make every venture of his worthwhile, even if this camping trip was supposed to be tradition. Just because Sam got himself a girlfriend and doesn’t want to leave her for _one weekend_ , despite the fact that he sees her every day at school and has barely seen Dean these past couple of months. It’s not a big deal. Not a big deal at all.

That’s what he told himself, anyway, as he pitched the tent in the late afternoon sun, as he went fishing at the lake, as he sat to build a fire in the dying light. He was perfectly fine by himself. Perfectly. Fine.

He thought that as he ripped open the bag of marshmallows he had brought with him. As he stuck a few on the end of a skewer and dangled them over the fire. But he couldn’t think the thought when he was waiting for them to turn the perfect golden brown.

This part of the night, with the crackling of the flame, the lateness of the hour, the whispering of the wind through the trees, this part was supposed to be filled with Sam’s laughter and gasps as they told scary story after scarier story. Instead his senses were assaulted strictly with the sounds and smells of nature. Except the roasting marshmallow. That smelled like beauty of human invention. But still.

He turned his face up and saw an explosion of stars above him. He let his eyes wander until they landed on one glimmering directly above him, almost like it was winking at him.

Dean smiled as he watched it for a little bit. “This is stupid,” he mumbled, “but uh, maybe if you are actually in the business of granting wishes…” He blushed as he trailed off, still staring at that same star. He thought of Sam, happily chatting away on the phone to his new girlfriend, of his best friend who already had plans with her girlfriend when he asked if she was free. But it was fine. He got it, he did. New relationships were exciting and fun and definitely more appealing than spending time with someone you’ve known since you were in diapers. It’s not like Dean turned down spring break in Cancun with his fraternity brothers to go on this camping trip or anything.

Dean sighed, still staring at the twinkling star above him. “Maybe you could help with the whole, uh, lonely thing?” The star above him winked as if it was listening. He huffed out a small laugh. At least he had a star to listen to him.

And speaking of the star, was it getting… brighter? And bigger? And coming right at him?

He watched in terrified fascination as the star fell right out of the sky, streaking through the speckled darkness. It crashed into the woods next to him, but not before nearly giving him a heart attack since up close they apparently look like giant, biblical balls of fire come to wipe out entire cities.

Luckily, this one didn’t take out any cities, just a dozen or so trees as it crashed with an almighty racket.

“What the fuck!” Dean shouted into the eerie stillness that followed. He had a moment’s indecision before grabbing a flashlight from his bag and running towards where he saw it land, ignoring the voice in his head shouting at him that this is how people get killed in horror movies.

He stumbled through brambles and branches on his way towards where he had seen the thing crash, the beam of his flashlight dancing a haphazard path across the trees, spinning over fallen leaves. The further he went the brighter it got, too, until his flashlight became completely unnecessary. The light diffusing through the trees was a soft white and it almost glimmered. Probably not a good sign.

The crater seemed to come out of nowhere. One minute he was skidding his way through the gaps between trees, the next there were no more trees, and more urgent, no more ground.

Dean tried to stop himself, his momentum carrying him just to the edge of the crater, his shoes slipping across the dirt and forest debris. His arms pin wheeled at his sides as he tried to regain his balance, his toes peeking over the edge, but he managed to stabilize himself.

He let out a sigh of relief, but before he could further assess the situation, the dirt beneath his feet gave way and crumbled into the crater, Dean following with a shout. Luckily he had managed to fall backwards and the crater didn’t seem to be dangerously steep. Painfully steep, as Dean felt branches and rocks scrape against the bare skin of his back where his shirt and sweatshirt had rucked up in the slide, but he was fairly confident he’d survive. He did wish he could see the bottom, though, but down here the light was almost blinding. He just hoped it wasn’t aliens. He’d feel so stupid if he ran to his own abduction.

And then the ground leveled out, suddenly enough that when his feet made the unexpected contact his knees buckled and pitched him face first onto the ground. Except it wasn’t the ground he landed on. Well, it wasn’t _just_ the ground that he landed on.

He immediately ruled out spaceship, since it felt like a person, but the fact that Dean was pretty sure that the light was coming from the body beneath him still had him leaning toward alien.

He scrambled off of whatever it was as fast as he could manage, accidentally elbowing it in the side. It let out an ‘oof’ at the contact and Dean yelped involuntarily.

“Uh,” he said stupidly as he scooted backward as fast as he could until his back hit the crater wall. “Are you okay? And, uh, do you think you could maybe lower the lights?” He used his hand to shield his already closed eyes.

Dean still saw spots even after the light had dimmed to almost nothing.

“Sorry,” he heard. The voice was deep and a little bit rumbling. “I—umm…”

Dean tried blinking rapidly to clear his vision, and it did enough to where he could see the vague form of a man take shape in front of him. Whoever it was sat against the opposite wall of the crater, legs pulled up to his chest (Dean assumed it was a man because of the voice).

“I’m okay, I think,” the guy (or maybe thing) said. “Are you?”

Dean stared as the guy finally came into focus without any spots to mar his view, his jaw dropping slightly. Dean was only a few steps out of the closet, but he’d write an ode to this guy’s looks and recite it in front of the whole damn school. Hell, he’d even invite his family, homophobic ones included. The guy looked to be around Dean’s age, same athletic build. He was a couple hours past a five o'clock stubble and his eyes seemed to glimmer shades of blue from midnight to electric. His hair was effortlessly windswept, though that was probably because the dude just fell out of the sky. His clothes were weird, though. They were silvery and glowing (the whole guy was glowing, though, so that part wasn’t much more of a surprise), and they looked vaguely like medieval armor but streamlined and lightweight.

The guy’s face took on a pinched look of concern and Dean realized he’d been staring. “I’m fine!” The words seemed to burst out of him in an attempt to make up for their tardiness. “I mean,” he continued, forcing his cadence into submission, “I’m okay. A little scraped up, but uh, I’m not the one that fell from the sky.”

“That I did,” the guy said and began to get brighter again.

“How are you not dead?” Dean blurted. He assumed the answer was alien, but at the same time he wasn’t sure he was prepared to hear the man admit to it.

“Falling isn’t enough to kill me,” the man stated as if crashing into the earth from heights unknown was an everyday occurrence.

“Oh, sure, yeah, of course,” Dean said. “So, uh, what the hell are you?”

“My name is Castiel,” the guy replied.

“Right, awesome, but _what_ are you?” Dean often reverted to tactlessness when stressed, and he was definitely stressed. Castiel was totally an alien’s name.

“I’m a star,” Castiel said with a straight face.

Dean stared at him. That last word didn’t sound like alien. He had really been expecting that last word to be alien. “A star,” Dean repeated. A _star_ , he wanted to repeat again but thought it might come off a little too offensive. Dean didn’t know what to think.  Was star really so much weirder than alien? He debated for a moment before deciding that, honestly, it kind of was.

“A wishing star, actually,” Castiel replied miserably. “I was just promoted.”

“You don’t sound too happy about that,” Dean said, still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing.

Castiel looked at him deadpan. “It’s going terribly.”

“The falling,” Dean said, tracing a path from the sky to the ground with his finger, “right.” Maybe he had hit his head as he slid down the wall of the crater. Maybe this was all a dream or a hallucination.

Castiel nodded and looked up to the sky. “It looks different from this angle.”

Or maybe he was really talking to a star. Or suffering a serious mental break. “And astronomers have never discovered that stars are human shaped because…”

Castiel shrugged. “I’m not at fault for the failings of human technology. And who says humans aren’t star shaped? We were around long before you.”

Dean opened and shut his mouth several times while trying to think of a response, but nothing ever came to him. He finally decided on changing the subject. “How’d you fall?” Again, his nerves were showing.

Castiel seemed to glow brighter again and Dean realized with a slight smirk that he was _blushing_. “I was trying to get a closer look and lost my balance and fell.”

“What were you trying to look at?” Dean inquired.

The brightness intensified again. “Nothing,” Castiel said.

Dean wanted to keep going because the guy was even cuter when he was embarrassed, but he didn’t think his eyes could take any more light. And oh god, was he calling his hallucination cute?

“We should probably try and get out of this hole,” Dean finally said, looking around and assessing the situation. It was deeper than expected, but he was pretty sure he’d be able to crawl out with moderate ease.

“Make a wish,” Castiel told him.

“What?” Dean asked absentmindedly. He was trying to get a good grip but the dirt crumbled and slid beneath his hands every time he tried to get a good grip.

“I’m a wishing star,” Castiel repeated. “I told you I was promoted.”

Dean stopped his failing attempts at not sliding back to the bottom of the crater and looked over his shoulder at Castiel. “So you’re trying to tell me that if I say, ‘I wish we were out of this crater and back at the campsite,’ you’d be able to—“ he was going to finish with, ‘make that happen?’ but his jaw went slack when he found himself standing in front of the now dying fire he had built earlier in the evening.

Okay, Cas was a star.

Castiel furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side. “Did you not believe me before?”

Dean’s mouth worked open and closed but no sound came out. He did point between the fire and Castiel as though that would relay his message of shock and awe.

“Do you believe me now?” Castiel asked, and if Dean wasn’t mistaken, there was the tiniest hint of a smirk in the corner of his mouth.

Dean nodded dumbly. “Yeah, Cas. I think I believe you.”

“Cas?” His head was cocked to the side again.

“Sorry, uh, Cas-tee-el,” he sounded out slowly.

But Castiel merely shook his head. “No, it’s alright. I like it.”

“Cool,” Dean said. He looked at the fire to avoid letting Cas see his blush. The marshmallow he had been roasting now looked like someone had stabbed a chunk of coal. But it did give him an idea to keep the cute star talking for a little longer.

“S’mores?” he offered, holding a hand out towards the log he had been using as a bench.

Cas’ face lit up. Literally. Dean threw up his hands to shield his face.

“Apologies,” Cas said. “I’m not used to having to tone it down. When you’re a wishing star you want to be as bright as you can so everyone can see you.”

Dean lowered his hands and blinked the spots out of his eyes. “It’s all good,” he said. “I take it you’re excited about the s’mores?”

Cas glowed brighter again, but only slightly. “I’ve never had food before.”

Dean didn’t know what to make of that, but the dude just magicked him out of a giant crater so he was inclined to believe him. “Well, you’re going to love it,” Dean told him. “Take a seat and let me grab another skewer.” He fed another log into the flames to build the fire back up first, though. You couldn’t make s’mores without a campfire.

He rummaged in his bag and pulled two skewers out, sticking fresh marshmallows on them and handing one to Cas who stared at him, awaiting instructions.

Dean took the seat next to him on the log. “Stick it over the fire like this,” Dean told him, holding the speared marshmallow over the flames. “Don’t put it too close or it’ll burn. You wanna try and get it a nice golden brown color. Turn it over when the bottom looks done so you can get a nice even crust on it.”

Cas watched him for a few more moments before mimicking his movements.

“So what’s it like?” Dean asked after a handful of moments had passed in silence. “Being a wishing star?”

Cas shrugged, watching his marshmallow closely. “My promotion was very recent. I’m not sure I’m qualified to tell you.”

“What’s it like being a star then? What do you do all day aside from trying to blind the poor people who cross your path?”

“I didn’t try to blind you,” Cas said, shrinking in on himself. “I told you, I—‘

But Dean bumped their shoulders. “I’m joking.”

“Oh,” Cas said, glowing with his blush.

Dean bumped his shoulder again. “So what’s it like?”

Cas shrugged. “I don’t know. What’s it like to be a human?”

Dean pursed his lips in thought before blowing out a breath between them. “I guess that is kind of a weird question.” He turned his marshmallow over and warned Cas to do the same. “What’s your favorite thing to do, then?”

Cas cocked his head in thought as he stared at the flickering flames of the fire. “I like listening to the sounds of the universe,” he said with a smile. “The planets spinning, flying along their paths. Asteroids drumming into anything in their way. Sometimes we’d even hum along, add to the melody. It’s very peaceful.” He pulled his marshmallow out, now the perfect shade of golden brown, and turned to Dean for further instruction.

Dean quickly looked away from where he had been staring at Cas and saw this his own marshmallow was quickly nearing burnt and yanked it from the flames. He turned his back to Cas to hide his blush and to grab the graham crackers and chocolate bars from the bag behind him.

“What’s your favorite thing?” Cas asked him, accepting the cracker-chocolate-cracker stack Dean handed him.

Dean blew out a breath as he thought it over. He showed Cas how to smash the marshmallow in the middle of the stack and pull the skewer out without it getting too messy. “Driving in my car,” he finally said. “Windows down, tunes turned up, just me and the open road.” He tore into his dessert, marshmallow and melting chocolate squeezing out between the graham crackers. He watched Cas do the same, smearing part of it along his cheek.

Cas gasped as the flavor hit his tongue. “This makes me very happy,” he informed Dean before shoving the rest of it in his mouth and grabbing another marshmallow from the open bag lying between their feet.

“You can make more than one at once,” Dean told him.

Cas looked over at him with wide eyed excitement and grabbed three more marshmallows, sticking them all on the skewer. Dean was pretty sure that was too many to get an even cook, but he wasn’t going to do anything to diminish Cas’ enthusiasm. He decided to do the same, grabbing a handful of marshmallows and popping one in his mouth before putting the rest on the skewer.

“You can eat them raw?” Cas asked, sounding more urgent than Dean thought the situation called for.

“Yeah, dude. They’re just marshmallows.” To prove his point, he grabbed another and bit it in half.

Cas brightened and grabbed a few, stuffing them in his mouth. He groaned in delight and Dean felt his face heat up with a blush. And that was saying something because he was sitting only a couple feet away from a pretty healthy fire.

Dean cleared his throat and forced himself to turn and stare at the flickering flames.

“These are very, very good,” Cas said as he grabbed more.

Dean smiled at that and couldn’t help but to look back over at Cas. A _star_ . How awesome was that? Well, also how _weird_ was that—but mostly awesome.  

“How’d you fall anyways?” Dean asked him. He’d already asked him at the bottom of the crater, but Cas hadn’t exactly provided any real answers. And Dean sort of really wanted to know what could cause a star to actually fall out of the sky.

Dean had to shield his eyes at Cas’ blush.

“Sorry,” Cas said. “I just—umm…”

“If it’s too embarrassing you don’t have to tell me,” Dean said with a warm smile. Then it turned into a smirk. “But if you don’t tell me I’ll probably imagine it being like the most embarrassing thing I can think of and assume that’s the truth.”

“It’s not—“ Cas sighed. “I already told you: I was simply trying to get a better look at something and I... slipped. It’s not that exciting of a story.”

“What were you looking at?” Dean asked, turning his marshmallows over. The ones towards the tip were much darker than the ones stacked next to his hands.

“I already told you it was nothing,” Cas said, but Dean just gave him a disbelieving look, so he shook his head and sighed. “I could hear someone and I was trying to get a better look at them.”

“Hear who?”

Cas shot his eyes towards Dean before darting them away. “It was a wish. Someone making a wish”

“Makes sense,” Dean said. “You were promoted.”

Cas bit his lip and nodded.

And then Dean remembered what he had been doing immediately before he had seen Cas streaking across the sky.

“It was my wish,” Dean said in little more than a whisper. That’s why Cas was embarrassed. He was embarrassed _for_ Dean.

But wishing to not be lonely anymore couldn’t be _too_ embarrassing, right? He couldn’t be the only person on the planet who didn’t have anyone.

Right?

But Cas’ reaction was clearly telling him different. He wouldn’t look near Dean and he kept glowing brighter and softer as if he was trying to control his reactions. He was newly promoted. Maybe he hadn’t had time to see how common a wish like that could be?

Dean wanted to wish for the ground to open up and swallow him whole, but he dared not do it in case Cas actually granted it. But, if he were being honest, he was seriously weighing his options.

“Yes,” Cas finally admitted. “But I promise, I wasn’t trying to be creepy. I…” He glowed nearly as bright as he did when Dean first met him. He mumbled the next part, but Dean still managed to catch every word. “I just thought you were handsome and wanted to see you better.”

Dean dropped his marshmallows into the fire. “What?”

But Cas only responded by glowing brighter. Dean had to turn his back to him to protect his eyes.

“Wait, no,” Dean said, raising his voice as if Cas wouldn’t be able to hear him over how bright he was. He couldn’t let Cas be embarrassed about this! Well, maybe a little, but only in the teasingly endearing way. But Dean didn’t know what to say, just that Cas kept getting brighter and brighter until Dean shouted the first thing that popped into his head that he thought might make Cas feel better. “I think you’re handsome, too!”

Cas’ glow dimmed a bit, but it was still too bright for Dean to look at directly.

“And checking someone out isn’t that embarrassing,” he added at his normal volume. “You caught me doing it to you in the crater.”

“You mean the crater I made after falling out of the sky ‘checking you out.’” He still sounded mortified, but his glow was returning to its usual soft levels.

Dean turned back around, his own cheeks still red from his admission. “So we’re even,” Dean told him with a shy smile that Cas returned. “And hey, I guess you sort of granted two of my wishes tonight.”

Cas cocked his head to the side in question.

Dean shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re pretty good company, Cas.”

“We’ve barely been talking.”

Dean wanted to roll his eyes, but he refrained. Cas was just a serious dude, Dean was like ninety percent sure he meant that as an honest observation. “Yeah, but,” Dean shrugged again, “don’t you want to keep talking?”

Cas’ eyes crinkled at the corners in what looked like a hidden smile. “Yeah.”

“Well, then there you go. I can’t be lonely if I’m talking to you.”

Cas let his smile out. “Another satisfied customer.”

Dean bumped his shoulder. “I am.”

“Good,” Cas nodded. He took his marshmallows away from the flames and turned to Dean expectantly.

“Are you sure you weren’t checking out the s’mores when you fell out of the sky?”

Cas shook his head. “But it’s possible I would have been had I known then what they tasted like.”

Dean laughed. “Fell for the guy, stayed for the s’mores?”

Cas chose to answer by stuffing one of his newly assembled s’mores into his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up in the morning convinced the entire thing had been a dream. Or a humiliating hallucination. He was so lonely he had to dream up some hot guy to keep him company on his solo camping trip.

But then he rolled over and saw Cas lying on the other side of the tent, curled up beneath an extra blanket Dean had brought. Now that the sun was up Dean couldn’t really tell that he was glowing anymore, though his skin did look oddly luminous.

They had stayed up all night talking. About everything. About nothing. Dean had gone on about his brother and his life at college. He even explained to him what LARPing was, and how he was like, maybe the reigning champ alongside his best friend, Charlie. In return, Cas told him all about his supervisor and sometimes bane of his existence, Gabriel, who sounded like a pretty fun dude despite the fact that he also sounded terrible to work under. Dean talked at length about his baby, his 1967 Chevy Impala, and how he’d rebuilt her from scratch after an accident. Cas told him about his friend Hannah and how they’d both practiced granting wishes for each other before their promotions. Cas even confided that he’d never wished for what he actually wanted, but he wouldn’t tell Dean what it was no matter how many times Dean asked. 

“You can’t just say something like that and not spill the beans, Cas, come on!”

But Cas would just smile and glow and change the subject. They talked until the sun began to rise and they finally had to admit that the need for sleep was starting to win over their desire to continue their conversation. Dean remembered handing over the blanket, their fingers brushing, and feeling a warmth suffuse him starting from where their skin had touched. He had wanted to ask Cas to share his sleeping bag, but it had seemed too forward at the time. Neither of them had brought up the whole  _ handsome  _ thing after it had happened. And besides, Cas was a star after all. Just because he thought Dean was handsome didn’t necessarily mean he wanted anything beyond that.

Dean sat up and stretched, trying to remember how much food he had brought and hoping there’d be enough to satisfy Cas’ curiosity about bacon.

As quietly as he could, he began to unzip the tent. Once the opening was large enough, Dean squeezed his way through. The sun was high in the sky, so it had to be a little past noon.

He set about building another fire to make some coffee and fry up some bacon. Cas came out of the tent a little while later, Dean was sure it was the smell of the cooking bacon that drew him.

“It’s early,” Cas grumbled, shielding his eyes from the sun.

Dean snorted. “It’s the afternoon.”

Cas merely glared at him.

“Alright, grumpy in the mornings, got it.”

Cas plopped himself next to Dean on the log. “You said it was afternoon.”

Dean snorted again. “Whatever. Grumpy when you wake up. Wanna give coffee a try?” He poured some from his thermos into the small tin cup that came with it. “I gotta warn you, though, it’s pretty much the opposite of marshmallows.”

Cas took the proffered cup and lifted it to his mouth. He sniffed it first before then bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. And then another and another until he had drained his cup.

“Good?” Dean asked with what he wanted to be a smirk, but was sure he failed miserably since he found Cas so goddamned endearing.

“Very,” Cas replied, holding his cup out for more, unknowing or uncaring of Dean’s inner turmoil.

Dean just poured him some more before turning back to his bacon sizzling away on a skillet he had placed on a grate over the fire.

“Now, back home I’d make you a real BLT, but I don’t have the L or the T, so we’re just going to have to make due with some bacon sandwiches, heavy on the bacon.” He threw a wink Cas’ way.

“You could wish for this ‘L’ and ‘T’ if you wanted to,” Cas said.

“That’s not taking advantage?” Dean asked.

“I don’t have to grant the ones I don’t want to grant,” Cas said.

“Alright,” Dean said, “well in that case I wish we had some lettuce and tomatoes. And maybe a little mayo for the bread.”

The items appeared in Dean’s lap. “Damn,” Dean said. “That is a seriously handy ability.”

Cas nodded. “I was very happy when I was promoted.”

Dean laughed as he began preparing their BLTs, spreading some mayo onto the thick cut bread he had brought himself. “So how long has it been? You said it was recent but I feel like that might mean something different to a star.”

“It’s actually only been about a month in your terms. Last night had been my first time unsupervised.”

“I still can’t believe stars have to be supervised,” Dean said, now grabbing the bacon from the skillet and putting a generous amount on both sandwiches. He topped it off with the lettuce and tomato and handed one to Cas.

“Just to make sure we know which wishes should and shouldn’t be granted.”

“What does that mean?” Dean asked, but Cas had just taken a bite of his sandwich and was now too occupied groaning his appreciation to answer him. Maybe even too busy to hear him, since after he swallowed his first bite, he immediately tore into another. The sight distracted Dean for quite some time before he realized he was staring and forced himself to turn back to finishing up his own sandwich. “Why can’t some wishes be granted?” Dean asked again.

Cas shrugged. “Some people wish for bad things. Sometimes granting it would be counterproductive or stop something better from happening. Sometimes granting it would make something bad happen. We’ve got to be able to look a little ahead and assess the situation first to make sure it’s viable.”

“That seems like a ton more work than I had been expecting. I thought you’d just decide randomly, like a lotto or something.”

Cas shook his head. “It’s up to each individual wishing star whether or not they want to grant a wish. There’s just some we’re not allowed to grant, even if we wanted to.”

Dean nodded. “I guess that makes sense. I bet you have all sorts of rules.”

Cas began eating his sandwich again and gave him a small shrug in answer.

Dean tore into his own sandwich, and he too groaned at the flavor. He knew he could fry up some bacon perfectly, but the lettuce and tomatoes Cas had conjured were freaking delicious. And that is something he never thought he’d say about anything remotely considered “rabbit food.” When he finally looked up from his sandwich, it was to see Cas giving him a funny look, like he was amused that Dean was a sloppy eater. “Man, maybe I should have just had you conjure the whole damn sandwich next time if you can make  _ lettuce _ taste this good.”

Cas answered with a shy smile and a, “Thank you.”

They finished their sandwiches in silence, but a pleasant one more born from the fact that neither wanted to stop eating long enough to form words.

“So, what should we do today, Cas? It’s your first trip to earth so I think it’s only fair you get to choose.”

“What is there to do?” Cas asked him, head tilted to the side.

“Well, since we’re camping, our options are a little more limited, but let’s see.” He held up a fist and pointed one finger out. “We could go hiking,” he held another finger out, “we could go fishing, though right now I’m not sure we’d get many bites, or,” he held out a third finger, “we could just go swimming and splash around in the water, have a little fun.”

“I’ve never done any of those things,” Cas said. “But you made swimming sound the most enjoyable.”

Dean clapped his hands together. “Alright, get your trunks on and let’s roll!”

Cas head tilted further to the side.

“Oh, right,” Dean said. “I wish you had a swimsuit.” A dark blue swimsuit appeared in Dean’s hands. He held it up and noticed it would probably be a little on the tighter side on Cas, but he hadn’t meant to wish for that part despite the fact he’d been thinking it. But Cas was the one who granted the wish. Maybe it was his decision. Dean hoped it was his decision, otherwise he’d feel too bad when he checked him out later.

He handed them to Cas with only a slight blush. “Let me grab mine and the cooler and then we can head down to the lake.” He ducked into the tent and rummaged through his bag for a moment before he found his own trunks (dark red and blue stripes growing in size) and then grabbed the cooler that he had pre-packed with sandwiches and beer before he left. He was just glad he had packed it back when he had still thought Sam was coming so there would definitely be enough food for the both of them.

“This way,” Dean told him, nodding towards a path through the trees that led to the lake. “Not many people know about this lake so it’s usually pretty dead this time of year. It’s why me and Sammy always come here. There’s a nicer lake about fifteen miles east of here, bigger, prettier. Most people go there.”

“You like to be alone?” Cas asked him. “Last night your stories had so many people in them.”

Dean shrugged. “Not alone,” he said and then sighed. They walked a little in silence, Dean wheeling the cooler across the uneven ground. “I like solitude,” Dean finally said. “But I want someone to share in that solitude. Or a couple people. Is that weird? Did that make sense?” He rubbed the back of his neck because he could feel it burning with a blush.

Cas nodded. “I like that,” he said. “Sharing in a solitude.”

Dean shrugged again. “It’s not like I don’t like being around people. I love making friends, and I love parties,” he said. “It’s why I joined a frat, and I like it. Gordon’s a huge dick, but you got one in every group. It’s just…” He sighed and stopped even though the lake was now coming into view in the distance. “Sometimes being in a crowd doesn’t really let you get to know anyone. Not a lot, anyway. It’s like there’s only so much getting to knowing that you can do, so you can get to know a lot of people a little bit, or you can get to know a few people a lot a bit.” He blushed. “I mean, a lot. And I guess I just. I like the second way more.”

Cas smiled at him before it faltered a little. “Why did you come on this trip alone, then?”

Dean blew out a breath and tried to let his resentment out with it. It’s not like this weekend wasn’t shaping up to be awesome with or without Sam. “I wasn’t supposed to be alone,” he finally said. “Sam was supposed to come with. Something came up last minute and he couldn’t go anymore. And then I asked Charlie, but she’d already made plans, and my frat brothers were going to Cancun, and trust me, nobody in their right mind would want to turn down spring break in Cancun to go camping.”

“Why didn’t they invite you?” Cas asked him. “Last night you made it seem as if your frat brothers were your good friends.

“They did invite me,” Dean said. “I turned it down when I thought Sammy was coming on this trip.”

“So _ you _ turned down going to Cancun to go camping.”

Dean could see the hint of a smile on Cas’ face, that little fucker, so he rolled his eyes. “That’s different. This is tradition for me,” he said, waving his trunks through the air to motion all around himself. “I’m exempt from the rule. Extenuating circumstances.”

But Cas just kept that secret little smile on his face. “So why didn’t Sam come on the trip then? If it’s tradition?”

Dean bit his lip and looked over to the lake, peaceful in the distance. “I sound like a petty asshole when I talk about it,” Dean warned him.

“I doubt that,” Cas said.

Dean shrugged in a  _ well I warned you _ sort of way and stated, “He got a girlfriend.” He gave another small shrug. “Apparently he couldn’t go three days without seeing her, even though he sees her every freaking day at school! And it’s not like I don’t want him to have a girlfriend—I want him to be happy, it’s just…” Dean tossed his trunks onto the cooler and wiped a hand over his face. “I haven’t seen him in four months. I just wanted three days to catch up. And it’s not even like—” Dean paused and changed tact, “Like  _ I get it _ , you know?” It was clear by Cas’ face that he didn’t know, but Dean was on a roll now and didn’t want to stop. “I get having someone you want to hang out with, I do, but my god, he can’t take a couple of days?” He ran a hand through his hair. “And this is going to be stupid, and stop me if I’m oversharing. I feel like I’m oversharing.”

Cas shook his head this time and laid a hand on Dean’s arm. “You can tell me anything, Dean.”

Dean melted at the words, the touch, the sincerity. Last night Cas had sat with rapt attention to everything Dean had said, not that Dean hadn’t gladly returned the favor, but still. That look did things to Dean. Scary, goopy things. “Maybe I’m a little jealous of him, too,” Dean admitted. “Maybe I just want someone to put me first, sometimes. Not like above themselves or anything creepy,” he was quick to add. “Just, like, a person who’s favorite person to hang out with is me, and vice versa, you know?”

“I think I do,” Cas said quietly and Dean felt his heart skip a beat. “I could help,” he continued, and Dean’s heart began to race.

“Yeah?” he asked and his voice was hoarse with trepidation. Was this happening? Could this be happening?

“Yes,” Cas told him.

Dean swallowed and took half a step towards Cas.

“Make a wish,” Cas said, and it sounded a little more matter of fact than the teasing Dean had been hoping for.

“And then what?” Dean asked, and he noticed that he had shuffled even closer to the star.

“And then I’ll grant it,” Cas told him and this time it was all matter of fact. The tone felt like the first nail in the coffin.

Dean ducked his head and scratched the back of his head. “I feel bad, making you grant me so many wishes,” Dean said. “Besides, I don’t want you to force anyone to like me.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “That’s not how it would work,” he said. “It’d simply bring you together through happenstance.”

“And this is a wish that’s grantable? You wouldn’t be breaking any rules?”

Cas paused a moment and then said, “No.”

That pause gave Dean pause. He knew what it looked like, that split second’s indecision when you’re deciding whether or not you’re going to lie. He’d seen it often enough in the mirror back when he was so far in the closet he couldn’t even admit it to himself. “You sure about that?” Dean asked.

“Positive,” Cas said. “Bringing people together is the most common form of a granted wish. What you want isn’t embarrassing, it’s natural. It’s human.”

Dean nodded a couple times. “Is it star-y? Star-like? Uh, is that natural for a star?” Dean asked, utterly unsmooth and ready for the ground to swallow him whole. Maybe he could wish for the last five seconds back.

Cas hummed in thought for a moment. “I suppose I like solitude, like you. Like you said.”

“Oh,” Dean said and he forced his face to retain its smile though he could feel his heart sinking to his toes.

“Though I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t envious of those who found each other,” he added shyly. And then he took a few small steps towards Dean and leaned in, lowering his voice when he continued, “We’re not supposed to want things like that. But I always liked watching couples find each other. The moment it clicked that they had found who they’d been wishing for.” Cas paused and took a deep breath through his nose, taking in the smell of the trees around him. “It gives something to a star, a wish being granted. It—it gives us purpose, sustainment. And it is a very nice feeling, and provides adequate contentment.”

Half of Dean’s smile turned real, though the other half was too hesitant to allow itself to hope. “I’m guessing a but is coming?” More like hoping.

Cas nodded. “Assuming you’re not suggesting the anatomical version, of course.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, Cas. I’m not talking about anyone’s ass.”

“Then yes. I love watching humanity, and granting wishes brings more contentment than I should ask for, but watching people come together… it’s a different kind of contentment. It’s more—it’s… warmth and protection and joy—it’s—it’s love. And sometimes I ache for it when I shouldn’t.”

Dean let go of the handle of the cooler. This was an opportunity, right? Maybe even a little bit of an invitation? He hoped, anyway. His heart pounded in his ears as he lifted his arm and gently laid his hand on Cas’ shoulder. He squeezed. “You said it yourself, Cas. Everyone aches for that. Why shouldn’t you?”

Cas bit his lip and avoided Dean’s eyes. “I’m not supposed to. I’m a star.”

“So, what? Stars aren’t allowed to date?” He felt like he should take his hand back, but he also felt like that was giving up too soon, so he kept it where it was. Cas’ warmth radiated through him from the contact.

“We’re not supposed to come to earth,” Cas said.

“But what about other stars?” Dean asked, taking maybe half a step forward. He just wanted to know his limits here. Not that he wanted Cas to be with another star, but he did want to know whether Cas was worried about dating a human or dating period.

Cas shrugged. “It’s not forbidden, though most don’t find the need for it.”

“Do you?” Dean took another half a step.

“I hadn’t,” Cas told him. “I was never tempted by another star before. Just the concept.”

“But never anyone in particular?” Dean was too afraid to take another step forward, they were already so close .

“Not before, no,” Cas said.

“Is something different now?” Dean asked him.

“Wish for what you want, Dean,” Cas told him. “I want to grant it.”

“Do I really have to?” Dean asked him, this time stepping close enough they were barely an inch away from each other. “I’d like to think you wish for this, too.”

Cas’ eyes darted down to Dean’s lips and back. “It’s not fair of me to want this,” he said.

“But you do?” Dean asked.

Cas bit his lip again, this time in distress. “It’s not fair of me because I’m going to have to go back.”

The answer froze Dean. He supposed he had been waiting for that particular shoe to drop, but it still felt like a blow to his stomach.

“You want someone who can keep you company in your solitude. The most I’ll be able to do is wave at you when you find me in the night sky.” Cas hung his head miserably.

“When do you have to go back?” Dean asked him.

Cas lifted his shoulders in a pathetic attempt at a shrug. “I suppose when someone realizes I’ve fallen.”

“And they’ll bring you back?”

Cas nodded.

“Do you know how long it’ll take?”

Cas shook his head.

“Right.” His stomach churned, but he hitched a smile on his face. “Then I guess we better make the most of the time you’ve still got, right? Maybe tonight you could whip us up some burgers and pie so you can try out the best humanity has to offer.” Dean squeezed where he was still holding Cas’ shoulder before dropping his arm back down to his side. “But for now, let’s hit the water.” He picked the cooler’s handle back up along with his bathing suit and led the way down to the lake. 

Maybe he couldn’t have Cas the way he wanted, but he could still have this. They could keep each other company in their solitude until Cas was called back upstairs. Dean secretly wished it wouldn’t be for a long time, but he felt too bad to verbalize it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had to physically turn away when he saw Cas come out of the bathroom having finally changed out of his weird glowy star armor and into something a little more comfortable, emphasis on the  _ little _ . The swim trunks didn’t leave much to the imagination. Cas had a very nice body, to put it mildly, and he was really wishing that his own trunks had a sturdier structure to them. Except he couldn’t actually wish for it because that would be  _ mortifying _ .

So instead he decided to run into a large body of cold water. “Race you!” he shouted over his shoulder, already at a decent head start.

Cas immediately began running after him. “I’m not well versed in the rules of human games, Dean, but I know that’s cheating!”

Dean just laughed as he splashed into the water, diving underneath once it got deep enough. And Cas had been closer than Dean thought, since when he came back up for air he was almost immediately tackled back in.

It was on.

Dean returned the favor as soon as he found his footing, knocking Cas into the water and sending splash after splash at him as Cas pushed himself back up with a grin.

Water arced through the air in waves and droplets, churning beneath their hands in choppy half-formed whirlpools as they pelted each other with their fiercest splashes.

After a few minutes it was clear to Dean that he had maybe been a little too cocky going into this. Cas was  _ ruthless _ . In good way. In a kind of really shamefully sexy kind of way.

Dean was so screwed.

“Alright, alright!” Dean shouted, holding up his arms to try and protect himself from the onslaught. “I give up, you win!”

Cas immediately stopped splashing him, grinning from ear to ear.

“Don’t get too pleased with yourself,” Dean told him, wagging a finger in his face. “I went easy on you since it was your first time. But next time, I’m comin’ for you, Cas.”

“Should we start now?” Cas asked, crouching lower in the water, but Dean grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back up.

“God no,” he said. He was still suffering from water up his nose and in his ears.

Cas smirked in a way that screamed,  _ That’s what I thought _ .

Dean rolled his eyes and, with his hand still on Cas’ shoulder, pulled him towards the shore. “Let’s go grab a beer. See how long it takes a star to get tipsy.”

They sat side by side facing the water, the cooler resting to Dean’s right. Dean had forgotten to bring towels or a blanket, so their butts were most likely going to be covered in the sandy dirt they were sitting on, but neither of them really cared.

Dean pulled two bottles out, popped the cap off of one using the side of the cooler and handed it to Cas. He removed the cap from his own and held the neck of his bottle towards Cas. “Cheers,” he said.

Cas furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side.

Dean took the initiative and clinked his bottle to Cas’ rather than explain.

“Cheers,” Cas repeated in his deep, deadpan voice.

Dean couldn’t help but to smile and wonder if Cas was going to like beer as much as everything else he’d tried so far. He took a quick sip of his beer, but his attention was focused on Cas and how he raised the bottle to his lips, tilted it up just enough, swallowed with a thoughtful look.

“I don’t think I like it as much as everything else,” he said.

“That’s because beers more about what it makes you feel like than how it tastes,” Dean told him, taking a longer pull from his bottle.

“It’s not making me feel any different,” Cas informed him, lifting his arms and looking at them as if they would suddenly reveal something new.

Dean rolled his eyes. “A sip isn’t going to do anything. You’ll start feeling a little tingly when it does start working.”

“Is it a pleasant feeling?” Cas asked as he took another drink of his beer.

“Usually,” Dean said. “I think so, anyway. Everything goes a little tingly and floaty and all your problems seem a lot smaller.”

“That does sound pleasant,” Cas said with a contented little hum.

Dean watched him sitting there, sipping his beer and,  _ Christ _ , just radiating so much warmth that Dean didn’t even know what to do with it. So he didn’t do anything except for drain the rest of his bottle and grab another.

It turns out the answer to Dean’s previous question was two beers. Two beers and Cas could not stop giggling.

And it was infectious. Dean’s smile was so wide it was starting to hurt his face. Cas may have fallen out of the sky, but Dean was falling, too. Fast.

“… and then,” Cas laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners and glowing so brightly Dean could tell the difference even with the sun still high in the sky, “he turns the corner and there’s a duck just sitting in the middle of the road.”

Dean roared in laughter. “A  _ duck _ ?”

Cas nodded, now just giggling. “Hannah had misheard him. She thought the man had asked for a ‘nice, good duck,’” Cas used air quotes and everything.

“That poor guy,” Dean said, wiping at his eyes. “After all he went through.”

Cas just shrugged. “It was a very good duck,” he said. “It was an excellently granted wish. It was just the wrong wish.”

Dean shook his head, still grinning. He was well into his fourth beer, though Cas was still nursing his third.

“Man, you sure have some fun times for being stuck up in space,” Dean told him.

“Yes, I do lead a full life, believe it or not,” Cas replied.

Dean ducked his head and blushed. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he said.

Cas bumped his shoulder and then stayed there. “I know,” he said softly. And then after a few moments of comfortable silence. “This is a pleasant feeling.”

Dean felt his heart ballooning inside his chest. Cas’ whole arm was pressed to Dean’s side, a welcome weight and warmth.

Cas took a sip of his beer and continued. “I do feel a little floaty. I didn’t understand what you meant when you first said it, but I get it now. Everything seems like it’s a little bit lighter than it was before. It’s floaty.” And then he turned to Dean with this huge, gummy smile.

And Dean’s heart simultaneously grew and broke. Because Cas was talking about the beer, not the company. But that  _ smile _ . That smile told him it might be fifty/fifty.

“So, come on, Cas,” Dean said. “Tell me more stories. I know you’ve got some good ones.”

Cas hummed in thought. “There was this one time my supervisor, Gabriel—“

But then a woman appeared before them. Dark hair with a heavy bang, same weird glowy armor-clothes Cas had been wearing. “Castiel,” she said and Dean noticed that she shared Cas’ stiff manner.

Dean’s heart sunk into the soles of his feet. This wasn’t enough time. This wasn’t  _ nearly _ enough time. He hadn’t even made him try a burger yet, and Dean had a good feeling that Cas would really like those. And pie! Cas hadn’t even tried the best humanity had to offer! He couldn’t leave, not yet.

“Hannah,” Cas said, pulling away from Dean and rising to his feet.

Dean stood up, too, not sure exactly what to do, but knowing he couldn’t just let Cas leave. Not without saying goodbye at least.

“What are you wearing?” she asked, more out of confusion than disdain.

Cas looked down at himself and then back up to Hannah. “It’s a swimsuit. I was swimming.”

She looked even more confused at his answer. “Alright. Well, it’s time to go back home,” the apparent Hannah, a.k.a. Destroyer of All Things Good, said, and Dean felt his heart fracture.

“Now?” Cas asked, and Dean wasn’t sure if it made him happier or sadder that Cas sounded just as heartbroken as Dean felt.

Hannah tilted her head just slightly in confusion. “Of course,” she said. “We have a job to do.”

Cas nodded his head down. “Of course,” he said. “May I say goodbye to my friend?”

Hannah seemed confused by everything on Earth, but at least she was rolling with it. She gave a pleasant smile and nod and then awkwardly turned her back to them when she realized they were waiting for a little privacy.

“So this is it, huh?” Dean asked softly. “E.T. goes home?” His heart was in a million pieces but he managed to keep his voice from wavering.

Cas just stared at the ground.

“I’m, uh, I’m really going to miss you, Cas,” Dean told him, and his voice did waver, just a little bit, just on the  _ Cas _ .

“Me too,” Cas replied. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but he never started whatever it was he wanted to say.

“Do—“ Dean felt his heart pounding in his ears. It was probably wishful thinking. It was definitely wishful thinking. But, “Do you want to go?” he asked.

Cas kept his eyes glued to the ground. “Can I grant you one more wish?”

Dean felt tears spring into his eyes. “You don’t have to,” he muttered.

“Please?” Cas insisted. “I don’t want to leave you without your wish being granted.”

“It already was.”

Cas looked up at him sharply but Dean just shrugged.

“It was enough, Cas,” Dean told him, and he took his hands and just held them. “Just finding you was enough.”

But Cas just shook his head. “No, it’s not good enough, Dean. Wish for someone else, someone better.”

It was Dean’s turn to shake his head. “Nah.”

“Dean.” Frustration radiated from the single syllable.

“This is the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me,” Dean told him. “And it’s probably the weirdest thing that will ever happen to me.” Dean smiled. “But I’m really, really glad it happened, Cas. I’m going to miss you way too much for someone I haven’t even known a full twenty-four hours.”

Cas looked up at him. His eyes were watery, too, adding a little sparkle to his already glowing blue eyes.

“Are you ready to go?” Hannah had turned back around at the first whiff of an extended silence.

Cas smiled at him a little and began backing away. Dean gripped his hands tighter. He squeezed them in his. And then he let them go.

“Goodbye, Dean,” Cas said.

Dean nodded but kept his mouth tightly shut. He was sure if he opened it the only thing that would come out now would be an embarrassingly loud sob.

Cas finally turned around and walked over towards Hannah. Dean was surprised his legs didn’t give out as he watched Cas leaving.

Hannah laid an arm on Cas’ shoulder once he got close enough and then they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean didn’t really feel like staying by the lake after that, so he cleaned up their empty bottles and made his way back to his campsite. Being there wasn’t much better.

A hike sounded good. He and Cas hadn’t explored much. That was probably a mistake. Cas had barely gotten any time on earth, Dean should have been trying to show him everything. Not just s’mores and bacon. He didn’t even show him the best lake in a twenty mile radius. Dean was the worst ambassador to earth ever.

He shook his head to try and shake the negative thoughts away. Cas had  _ really _ liked the s’mores and BLTs. Dean was just disappointed he’d never gotten a chance to introduce him to pie. He felt like that, truly, was what made this story a tragedy.

The trail Dean had chosen betrayed him and led him right to the scene of the crime. Too bad Dean hadn’t known about the trail last night, he’d have probably avoided some near misses with twisted ankles.

He stayed away from the edge of the crater, not wanting a repeat of last night. Especially since no one would be waiting at the bottom to bail him out.

Speaking of, Dean already missed him. It was so stupid, it had been maybe a couple of hours since Cas had left and he  _ missed _ him. Dean had known Cas less than a full day, but that ache was still there. And staring down into the crater made it ache just a bit more.

But it also helped him know that it had been real. With the crater he couldn’t chock it up to hallucination or wishful thinking. It meant everything had been real.

Dean sighed and sat down on the ground, his back leaning up against a tree. It was a truly amazing sight before him. Last night he hadn’t gotten a chance to really look, but today he could stare at the dozen or so trees that had been knocked down or uprooted in last night’s crash.

Sam was never going to believe him. Hell, he was pretty sure even Charlie was going to have a hard time wrapping her head around this one and she spent the majority of her time wishing magic was real so she could go to Hogwarts. Dean should point her in Cas’ direction. But something like that was probably against the rules anyway.

He lost track of time as he sat there, wondering what everyone else was doing. Was Sam having a good time with his girlfriend? Had Charlie reclaimed her throne in Moondor with her new girlfriend there to help? He didn’t really need to wonder what his frat brothers were doing in Cancun, though. He was pretty sure all frat bros had one M.O. on spring break on a beach.

Mostly he wondered what Cas was up to. What did stars do when they weren’t granting wishes? Were there even times when they weren’t? But mostly he worried about whether or not Cas was wondering about him.  

“He is,  _ oh my god _ , trust me,  _ he is _ !”

The voice was both jubilant and exasperated, and really, really close.

Dean jumped and scrambled to turn around and stand at the same time. There was a short guy with wavy, caramel colored hair wearing the same clothing like armor Cas had crash landed in. And standing just behind him was—

“Cas!” Dean shouted and without even thinking he pushed past the short guy and crushed Cas in a hug.

“Oh yeah, just push the guy who brought you together out of the way. It’s not like a thank you would be nice or anything.”

Dean’s cheeks turned bright red and he broke the hug off.

“Apparently we’re morons,” Cas told Dean, his voice deep but his smile wide.

Dean didn’t know what that could possibly mean, but the way Cas was looking at him made his heart clench with a wave of hope. “Morons?” he asked.

Cas cleared his throat. “I may have fallen for a reason,” Cas told him.

“Yeah,” the short guy cut in, “the reason is because I pushed him.”

“You pushed him?” Dean asked angrily, turning towards the newcomer, but Cas laid a hand on his arm to stop him from doing anything else.

“I was just doing my job,” the guy said, materializing a lollipop out of nowhere and sticking it in his mouth.

“Your job is to push stars out of the sky?”

“His job,” Cas said quickly, “is to grant wishes.”

“And to supervise the newbies,” the short dude added and then stuck his hand out. “Gabriel, nice to meet you.”

Dean glared at his hand for a moment before accepting the handshake. “I still don’t understand why you pushed Cas out of the sky.”

Gabriel shrugged and rolled his lollipop from one side of his mouth to the other. “It was more fun than explaining the situation. Besides,” he said, “I didn’t think you two would screw it up like you did.”

Dean turned back to Cas. “What’s he talking about?” he asked, though he was pretty sure he knew. He wanted to hear Cas say it.

“Gabriel was granting your wish,” Cas said with a gummy smile.

“Cas’ too,” Gabriel added. “He took one look at you and started wishing for all sorts of—“

Cas smacked a hand over Gabriel’s mouth. He was glowing so bright Dean felt like it might blind him. “ _ Gabriel _ !”

But Gabriel just peeled Cas’ hand off of his mouth. “What?” he asked. “I’ve been hearing Dean’s wishes since he met you, and trust me, you two are on the same page.”

Dean blushed brighter than he ever had in his life; he was fairly positive he could give Cas a run for his money in the glowing department at the moment. “But I didn’t wish for anything,” he said.

“Oh, Dean-o,” Gabriel said in a soft voice that was at complete odds with his smirk. “You don’t have to say them out loud for me to hear them.”

Dean couldn’t help but to wish for the ground to open up and swallow him whole for what felt like the hundredth time since yesterday.

Gabriel patted him on the shoulder. “No can do,” he said and Dean learned it was possible to get nauseous from embarrassment. But then Gabriel seemed to take pity on him and added, “Don’t worry too much about it. Newbies can only hear ‘em when they’re spoken out loud.”

“Oh thank god,” Dean said, but when he turned back to face Cas, the star had a knowing smirk on his face.

“What sort of things were you wishing for?” he asked.

Dean shook his head and tried to play it off as nonchalant when he said, “Nothing.” The waver in his voice did nothing to help his case.

“Aw, don’t be mean, Cassie,” Gabriel said, walking over and slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Or I’ll have to even the playing field by telling him some of the things  _ you _ were wishing for—“

“No,” Cas told him, his glow back. He pushed Gabriel away who just laughed at him.

Gabriel clapped his hands together and said, “Well, a star’s work is never done, so I better be getting back now. I’ll make sure Hannah knows not to undo any more of my beautifully granted wishes again. Have fun you two!” And with a wave he was gone.

“Uh, thank you!” Dean shouted to the sky before turning back to Cas who was staring at him with his head tilted to the side, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. “What?” Dean asked self-consciously.

Cas shook his head and looked down at his feet. He was back in his glowy clothes again. “Nothing,” he said. “I’m just glad I’m back.”

“Me too,” Dean replied. “I haven’t even introduced you to pie yet.”

“You said burgers were good, too.”

Dean nodded, already trying to decide on the best diner to take Cas. “You’re going to love ‘em.”

Cas’ smile was wide and gummy. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Cas asked him. “Make a wish.”

Dean bit his lip and nodded before clearing his throat. “Alright,” he said. “Star light, star bright—“

Cas rolled his eyes and cut him off with, “Dean, you don’t have to—“

But Dean shushed him and continued, “—first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight.”

Cas shook his head, albeit fondly.

“I wish you’d kiss me.” It was a statement but Dean said it like a question, a hopeful smile curling the corners of his lips.

Dean hadn’t thought it possible, but Cas’ smile got even wider, even if it was just for a moment, before he stepped forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s.

It was cheesy and lame, but Dean totally saw stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a huge shout out to my AMAZING artist [spnheart](http://spnheart.tumblr.com) who made the absolutely beautiful art for this fic!!! And another to my amazing beta [always-replaced4292](http://always-replaced4292.tumblr.com/)!!! Thank you guys so much!! And if anyone wanted to check me out, I'm on tumblr at [ireadhpinenochian](http://ireadhpinenochian.tumblr.com)! And a huge thank you to all of you readers who made it this far!!! I hope you liked my fic! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
